


twenty twelve

by Laeana



Series: love is a seduction game, [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Feels, First Meetings, Language of Flowers, M/M, Unrequited Love?, flower shop
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Donner, donner toujours sans rien attendre en retour. Et ce béguin qui semble prendre une forme concrète peut lui faire du mal de bien des façons.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Daniil Kvyat
Series: love is a seduction game, [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	twenty twelve

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [maybe I'll speak to you (maybe I'll walk this line)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543292) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> Valtteri travaille au magasin de fleurs à mi-temps et rencontre Daniil au détour d'une des visites de Pierre.
> 
> (je n'aurais pas eu l'idée de ce ship sans red brake lights de toro ainsi que Vida21_Mandzo17 (Wattpad))

Il n'a jamais pensé que ça lui correspondait comme travail. Niveau, carrure, taille, il aurait mieux fait d'aller faire n'importe quoi d'autre, peut-être même que garde du corps aurait été mieux, mais voilà il s'était retrouvé ici.

Trois fois par semaine, il venait à la boutique, enfilait un tablier et passait derrière le comptoir. Ça occupait ses journées et ça le sortait un peu du cadre de ses études. Plus, il se faisait de l'argent.

Le propriétaire, un homme du nom de Sebastian était assez gentil avec lui. Il avait appris rapidement les bases et s'y connaissait désormais bien en botanique. Facile. Il mémorisait relativement vite toute sorte de choses qui n'auraient probablement aucune importance pour les autres mais saurait trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Il arrange un bouquet de ses grandes mains. Il se serait cru maladroit et au final se trouvait bien plus habile. Assez simple. Il évite les épines et noue un ruban autour de la base, enroulant un tissu. Il parcoure le registre. Il a presque fini toutes les commandes du jour.

La cloche sonne et un client pénètre dans le magasin. Il revient de l'arrière boutique et pose un regard léger sur l'arrivant ou plutôt les arrivants. Deux garçons plus jeunes que lui. L'un s'appelle Pierre, c'est un habitué et de ce qu'il a pu voir de ses fleurs méticuleusement choisies, il vit un amour douloureux.

Enfin, si cette amour implique Charles Leclerc alors peut-être que c'est justifié.  
Il ne veut pas juger de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Après tout, les apparences ne sont pas les meilleures. Elles ne représentent pas la personne qu'elles désignent. Il est bien placé pour le savoir.

Daniil Kvyat, étudiant en informatique mais pas dans le même cursus exactement. Ils se connaissent de vue. Le russe a passé une main dans le dos du français comme pour le soutenir et il détourne les yeux.

Il ne veut pas parler de béguin. Ça n'a aucun sens. Il se dit que ce sera un jour comme les autres où Pierre fera son choix et viendra à la caisse ensuite alors il débute un autre bouquet. Un arrangement floral varié. Des sentiments qui s'éparpillent, quelque chose de fort. Éternel. Il hésite entre des camélias et des acanthes.

— Les camélias sont magnifiques, surtout pour symboliser un amour éternel.

Il relève la tête et se retrouve assez surpris de croiser celui de Daniil qui a un air absorbé malgré son sourire.

— Tu t'y connais en fleurs ?

— J'avais un proche dont c'était la passion. Pour qui sont-elles ?

— Oh, eh bien, pas pour moi. C'est une commande.

Il lisse les pétales d'un geste distrait avant d'en faire l'emballage rapidement, usant d'un ruban violet clair, tel qu'il lui a été demandé.

— C'est pour une tombe. Une histoire triste que celle d'un homme qui n'est jamais rentré chez lui après la guerre. Un ami dépose des fleurs tous les mois.

— Un ami ?

Le plus jeune se penche vers lui, effleurant du bout des doigts le nœud ainsi que sa main. Il a presque un mouvement de recul, grimaçant intérieurement devant ces sentiments.

— Je vais prendre des ciguës aujourd'hui.

— V ... Vraiment ?

Il se reprend vite. Professionnel, Valtteri, professionnel.

— Souhaitez-vous un bouquet ?

— Oui, le même que d'habitude, merci.

Daniil s'est reculé et s'est replacé proche de l'autre étudiant, comme si c'était le plus naturel pour lui. Ils murmurent entre eux, il se dépêche de finir.

— Oui, Dany, je suis sûr de mon choix.

— Tu devrais arrêter tout ça.

— Je sais, je ... je sais.

Il rend les comptes et l'arrangement, encaisse l'argent, détend ses épaules lorsqu'ils quittent la boutique. Il ne devrait pas se soucier de cela. Cela ne le regarde pas. Ses yeux céruléens ne peuvent s'empêcher de voguer vers la porte. Non, il n'a pas ce béguin idiot pour un garçon qu'il ne connaît pas. Ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas ...

— Val ! Comme ça va aujourd'hui ?

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'a même pas entendu son patron entrer. Il hoche la tête mais Seb ne s'en formalise pas, semblant particulièrement de bonne humeur.

— On a eu un nouvel arrivage de fleurs, tu peux m'aider à les exposer ?

La prochaine fois qu'il croise Daniil, c'est au hockey. Un sport qu'il pratique depuis longtemps et affectionne. Dans le club de l'université, il en fait avec ses amis et ils concourent de temps à autres.

Au bout de plus de quarante-cinq minutes, ils font une pause. L'ambiance est égale à toujours; elle est très bonne. C'est là qu'il remarque quelqu'un sur le bord de la patinoire, appuyé contre le mur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait un club ici.

— Il a toujours été là. Tu veux jouer ?

— Je ne crois pas avoir le nécessaire sur moi.

Il boit une gorgée d'eau, sentant le regard du russe qui ne le quitte pas un instant.

— On a du rechange ... si tu veux ?

— J'adorerais.

Un sourire illumine son visage.

La clochette sonne, il revient précipitamment dans la boutique, délaissant l'arrangement qu'il manipulait et s'essuyant les mains. Pierre s'avance d'un pas décidé vers lui.

— En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

— Je voudrais ... j'aurais besoin de conseils.

Daniil ne s'approche pas non plus d'eux, reste à l'écart et c'en est presque étrange. Le français a l'air pâle, maladif, meurtri. Il en est presque inquiet.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Ce doit être ma dernière visite et je ... je voudrais un message d'amour ou ... ou un au revoir mais quelque chose de discret, de ...

— Tulipes rouges. J'ai aussi des ipomées bleues.

L'étudiant jauge les fleurs qu'il lui montre. Un contraste entre les couleurs profondes se joue en une image. Une pâle lueur illumine ses traits.

— Les ipomées.

— Très bien.

Il fait le bouquet comme à son habitude et ça apporte une certaine nostalgie. Ces petites visites ont distrait son quotidien et il ne rechignait jamais à voir l'autre étudiant informatique. Il a même fini par s'attacher à son client.

— Au revoir.

Valtteri hésite un instant, un petit instant durant lequel il fait une brève pause.

— Prends soin de toi, Pierre.

Il croit presque apercevoir un éclat de reconnaissance brillant dans le fond de ses yeux. Quelque moment plus tard, il découvre un petit bout de papier déposé sur le comptoir. Un numéro. Celui de Daniil.

Le récupérer est une idée. Sa petite romance qui prend un plus grand coup. Il ferme les yeux, agrippe légèrement la feuille, se demandant si c'est vraiment une bonne chose.

Leurs rencontres se multiplient.

Hockey, café, même aux cours où le plus jeune s'assoie à ses côtés. Ils parlent de temps à autre, ils parlent de tout et de rien et il sent ce béguin prendre de l'ampleur, là où il voudrait simplement le mettre de côté.

Ils s'embrassent un peu trop vite.

Tout va sûrement trop vite. Il se fait cette réflexion à plusieurs reprises. Ils couchent ensemble et c'est l'effet d'une bombe.

Il s'occupe du magasin de fleurs et Sebastian devient plus morne, plus triste. Quelque chose est arrivé et, encore, il ne devrait pas s'en empêcher mais est toujours inquiet. Plus qu'inquiet pour les gens qui l'entourent là où il devrait l'être pour lui-même.

Lors de leurs rendez-vous, Daniil, non _Dany_ , lui offre des fleurs et c'est terriblement romantique mais terriblement cliché pour quelqu'un qui travaille chez un fleuriste. C'est mignon quand même.

Ils sont maladroits, comme s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment s'occuper d'une relation tous les deux.

Mais Valtteri a le cœur sur la main. Il peut sembler au premier abord rustre mais ce n'est pas ce qui le qualifie. Il aime prendre soin des autres, il aime sans conditions, sans barrières, sans rien demander. Il aime jusqu'à ce que cela prenne de l'ampleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse blesser, encore.

Répétitions d'événements contraires et indécis. Répétitions d'erreurs où il peut rajouter une blessure à ses cicatrices.

Répétitions dont il croyait s'être débarrassé jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Daniil embrasser Pierre.

**Author's Note:**

> alors j'avais très envie d'écrire sur eux en ce moment, genre vraiment. J'avais cette idée de fleuriste en job étudiant alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas Valtteri. J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même.


End file.
